walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
No Time Left/Credits
This article shows ''Telltale Games''' The Walking Dead: Season One: No Time Left's credits. CREDITS Directed By * Sean Vanaman * Jake Rodkin * Sean Ainsworth Written By * Sean Vanaman Designed By * Sean Ainsworth * Mark Darin * Jake Rodkin * Sean Vanaman Lead Programmer * Randy Tudor Art Director * Derek Sakai Lead Animators * Dave Bogan * Peter Tsaykel Lead Cinematic Artist * Sean Ainsworth Lead Environment Artist * Jonathon Banks Season Story By * Jake Rodkin * Sean Vanaman Story Consultant * Gary Whitta Programming * Chris Bauer * James A.I. Dzierwa * Andrew Langley * David T. Potter Animation * Marat Davletshin * Alon Helman * Jed Heuer * Armando LLuch * Jessica Lozano * Jeff Sarre * Michael Tjosvold * Peter Tsaykel * Chris Waltner * Ryan Gong * Jorge E. Ruiz Cano Cinematic Artists * Vahram Antonian * Javier J. Espinoza * Rebekah Gamin * Scott Hammack * Nick Herman * Daniel Farjam Herrera * Jason Latino * Dennis Lenart * Nick Mastroianni * Jolie Menzel * Kent Mudle * Eric Parsons * Graham Ross * Grady Standard * Ryann Lynn Weller * Ryan Wetherall Associate Art Director * Leif Estes Concept Artists * Jesse Maccabe * Gray Rogers * Derek Stratton Environment Art * Ryan Benno * Drew Di Domenico * Brian Gillies * Kim Lyons * Erik Ose * Mark Sheppard Character Art * Steven Moore * Megan Gritzfeld Character Lighting * Leif Estes * Derek Sakai Technical Art and Effects * Brian Eby * Nora Magyar * Michael Perretta User Interface * Nat Dart * Crystal Langley * Jake Rodkin Executive Producers * Dan Connors * Kevin Bruner * Kevin Boyle Associate Producer * Kirsten Kennedy Assistant Producers * Bryan Roth * Jeff Armstead Technical Director * Zacariah Litton Director of Production Technologies * Jonathan Sgro Director of Art * Dave Bogan Director of Design * Dave Grossman Director of Production Services * Dave Felton QA Project Lead * Daniel Morris QA Testing * Airyque Ervin * Arthur von Nagel * Ben Knoll * Brendin Christolear * Calvin Huang * Jason Pimentel * Kelly Robertson * Matthew Paris * Max Ince * Mike Sherak * Will Wheeler Additional Writing By * Dave Grossman * Mark Darin * Pierre Shorette Additional Design By * Ryan Kaufman * Harrison G. Pink Additional Programming By * Carl Muckenhoupt * Mark Gabby * Keenan Patterson Additional Animation By * SuperGenius * Tumblehead-Animation Studio Additional Art By * Nat Dart * John Douglas Joy * Crystal Langley * Graham Ross Additional Character and Environment Modeling By * Shawn Shain * DQ Entertainment International * Chanho Lee * Gun Park Additional Environment Lighting * Leif Estes * Derek Sakai Additional Production Support * Chris Schroyer * Brett Tosti Additional Animation Support * Airyque Ervin * Calvin Huang Additional Technical Art and Effects Support * Matthew Paris Additional Testing By * VMC Game Labs Lead Sound Designer * Lazar Levine Sound Design * Jack Fusting Audio Implementation * Jack Fusting * Lazar Levine Additional Voice Recording and Direction By * Jack Fusting * Lazar Levine Additional Audio Implementation * Nick Mastroianni Sound Support * Arthur von Nagel * Airyque Ervin Zombie Vocal Direction * Jack Fusting * Lazar Levine * Nick Mastroianni Zombie Voices * Sean Ainsworth * Mark Barbolak * Susan DeMerit * Nat Dart * James A. I. Dzierwa * Javier Espinoza * Shaun Finney * Jack Fusting * Rebekah Gamin * Alan Johnson * John Douglas Joy * Ryan Kaufman * Ben Knoll * Andrew Langley * Crystal Langley * Lazar Levine * Clarence Lum * Nora Magyar * Nick Mastroianni * Jolie Menzel * Eric Parsons * Graham Ross * Grady Standard * Mary Stark * Jonathan "JD" Straw * Chris Waltner * Ryann Lynn Weller * Ryan Wetherall * Will Wheeler Bay Area Sound, Inc. Music By * Jared Emerson-Johnson Voice Producer * Julian Kwasneski Voice Direction * Jared Emerson-Johnson * Julian Kwasneski Dialog Recording * Jory K. Prum Dialog Editing * Peter Drescher * Jory K. Prum * Amanda Rose Smith * Julian Kwasneski Publishing Senior Vice President * Steve Allison Senior Director of Marketing * Richard Iggo Associate Brand Manager * Jonathan "JR" Rosales Senior Public Relations Manager * Job J. Stauffer PR Manager * Alan Johnson Creative Services Manager * Paolo Asuncion Marketing Media Producer * Shaun Finney Assistant Video Editor * Mary Stark PR and Marketing Intern * Kaela PerLee Product Support * Matthew Pedonti Director of Web Technology * Stefan Antonowicz Web Producer * Paul Zabierek Web Development * Joshua LeBeau * Jesse Wagstaff * Alfonse Surigao * Todd Stritter IT Director * Stan Shambaugh Build & Distribution Engineering * Tim Ingram * William "Nate" Whiteside Operations * Rhoda Gravador * Kathy McElwee * Sarah Roth * Serena Sinn Legal * Mark Barbolak Other Design Contributions By * The Telltale Gang Created With The Telltale Tool * David Brady * Kevin Bruner * Zacariah Litton * Jonathan Sgro * Alex Montgomery * Carlo Morgantini * Randy Tudor * Ben Ingram * Tim Ingram * Bruce Wilcox * Romain Killian * Portions Copyright ** Firelight Technologies ** © 2002 Jean-Marc Valin Focus Testers * Dino Adani * Andy Ly * Amber von Nagel * Nhathy Ngo * Michael Schisler * April Yohn Special Appearance By * Brie Rosenholm * Wesley Holthaus * Anastasia Zhigulskaya * Marcel Harinck * Marc Strauss Special Thanks * Robert Kirkman * Tony Moore * Charlie Adlard * Sean Mackiewicz * David Alpert * Shawn Kirkham * Matt Lenart * Daniel Kanemoto * Ikumi Sato * Julia Kriz * Jen, Kash, Rollie and Casen * Ben Ferry * Sydney Ferry * Mark Wesley * Christina, Nathan and Katherine Boyle * Gwendolyn, Owen & Luke Sgro * Amelia Moore * Alisha Piccirillo * Joe Arcovitch * Harmony, Stephen, and Claire Sakai * Mrs. Jung Won Cho and Cho Co (Miss Floopy Doop Paws 2012) * Sabrina Cecchini * Marco Brezzo * Kristen Latino * Nikki Smith * Meezy P * Elisa, Nick, Justice & Liberty Tudor * Shauna Huntsman * Rashelle & Jeff Wilson * Faranak Farjamrad Herrera * Lia Farjam Herrera * David & Cherie Herrera * Cristina Herrera & Gustavo De Lafore * Hassan & Zahra Farjamrad * Bobby Farjamrad & Sahba Motallebi * Carl and Evie Loschenkohl * Chrissy Darin * John and Angel Armstead * June Piccolo * Carolyn & Jason Bronkema * Cyn Ashton, Julie Haehn & Beverly Paganucci * Rachel Foster * Shale Levine, Elizabeth Levine * Micah Levine * Elisa Pagliarulo * Kyle Priess * Dan and Diane Parsons * Andrew Pink * Donna Pink * Erin Ashe * Christian Espinosa * Danielle Bysouth * Amber von Nagel * Emily Surigao * Michelle Steranko * Tia & Jae * The Otters * Alex Dudley * John "Seg" Seggerson * Ji Yeon Shin * Bill and Lorretta Ose, Janet Ose, and Dae Spering * Kayla Ma * Michael "Mark" Parks * Eric Martin * Denise, Alexis, Ryan Tosti * Jordyn Taylor Braff, Mikey, Yoshi, & Jacob Braff * Justin Barreras * Josh Majdali * Greg Lemon * Mindy Shambaugh and Ethan Shambaugh * Mary "perpetual pain in one's rear" Christensen * Laura Perusco * Andy Budina * Kenny Garcia * Sara Winters * Kurt Thingvold * Justin McMenamin * Andrei Constantinescu * Steve Lefebvre * Vainamoinen * Yohanna Bulan * Jean and Richard Standard * Erica, Emma, Bodie & Flynn Iggo * Anthony and Dawn Perretta * Krissy Campbell ** and You Telltale Pets * Snarffles, Buddy, Lulu, Ziggy and Muttley, Samson, Angry, Chuco, Gabby, Hitch and Bofurd, Milo, Jo Biden, Bowser the bulldog, Brodie, Gomez, Happy and Butters, Patches, Little Edward, Jade and Jeremy, Marty, Ocelot the Cat, Tobie, Walter, Melody, Marlowe and Guenever, Chippy, Mocha & Chai, Yoshi and Milani, Momo, Gabby, RIP Alpha - the betta fish, Lemmy Kilmister, Penny & Desmond, Freddie Mercury, Dengar the cat, Max the Dog, Torgo & Cabot, Peek-a Boo the Cat, Kasumi, Mia & Brendan Q. Ferguson Alela Diane "Take Us Back" (P) 2008 Rough Trade Recordings Limited Written by Alela Diane Menig Published by Copyright Control ISRC No: GB-CVZ-08-02489 Taken from the album 'To Be Still' Licensed courtesy of Rough Trade Records Limited © 2012 Telltale, Inc. Based on the Comic Book by Robert Kirkman, Tony Moore and Charlie Adlard. THE WALKING DEAD is © 2012 Robert Kirkman, LLC. Telltale and the Telltale Games logo are trademarks of Telltale, Inc. All rights reserved. © 2012 Telltale, Inc. All rights reserved Category:Crew Category:Video Game Category:Season 1 (Video Game)